


Fanart: 'Rejoined', Reimagined

by Mirekat



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirekat/pseuds/Mirekat
Summary: Jadzia and Nerys share a kiss
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Fanart: 'Rejoined', Reimagined

Quarantine means re-learning how to sketch...


End file.
